


Little Moments

by emmadilla



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Holding Hands, I know I know what am I doing, No Smut, Relationship(s), hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: RJ and Curie prefer to take things slow, enjoying the small steps they take together in their new relationship





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Day 1: hand holding

There were many ways one could describe RJ MacCready. Snarky. Savvy. A great shot. Cap hungry. Disrespectful and insubordinate were particular terms that Danse liked to fall back on, normally after his trademark eye roll. Loyal friend was a nice one that Lia liked to use, one that had him muttering and looking away to hide the pink that tinged his cheeks. Mushy wasn’t really something that anyone would think of to look at him. If anything, most people thought of him as prickly and hard and just all around grumpy, for the most part. Romantic definitely wasn’t high on the list of terms to describe him.

 

But nobody could tell Curie that.

 

From the time Lia had dragged the old Miss Nanny robot out of Vault 81, she had inexplicably been drawn to him. Maybe it was some fascination of hers, perhaps some need to take care of someone. Not that he needed anyone to take care of him, of course. Childhoods weren’t as rosy as they were pre-war, and while his was still a bit unconventional, he had weathered it just fine. Still, he figured Duncan could use a little extra guiding hand, and since he felt completely over his head and out of his element being a single parent, the help was welcome. It was strange, in a way, being a part of this wasteland family that Lia had forged, connecting people who, in all likelihood, had no business being friends whatsoever. With her touch, however, differences didn’t seem to matter. Brotherhood Sentinel, Railroad agent, Minutemen Lieutenant general, Institute Director, prototype synth, robot scientist, merc for hire, prize fighter, super mutant, even druggie mayor. They were quite the ragtag bunch, but they would do anything for each other … even as much as some of the pricklier ones liked to protest.

 

Once Curie got that synth body, though, things became a little different between her and RJ. Not at first, not all at once, but slowly their relationship started to change and … _What was that word she was so fond of? That’s right …_ evolve. At first it was subtle, so subtle RJ barely even noticed it. He was used to having her around, of course, used to her rusty metal body bustling about as she helped tend to all the things that RJ never even gave a second thought to. But now that she had a human form, he noticed her in his space more than ever. The way she moved, the glances she threw his way, the way the outer edges of her lips lifted ever so gently in a smile. He wasn’t even sure if she was consciously aware of what she was doing, or if she knew what she was doing to _him_ , but … he noticed. Oh boy, did he ever notice.

 

Despite the fact she had a human body, however, she was still very new to the whole prospect of _being_ human. Basic needs took a little bit to get used to, things like eating and sleeping appropriately. But once she mastered the basics, she wanted _more_. She wanted to explore and experiment and experience all kinds of things, as much as she could in a human lifetime. Still, being the scientist she was, she wanted to move slowly, cautiously. Focus on each and every little step before she took the next one.

 

And MacCready was in no hurry.

 

It was still odd, to him, to feel the things that he was feeling after Lucy’s death. Sure, he’d grieved, but he’d moved on. He’d had to, in order to take care of his son. But now here, at the start of this brand new relationship, he found that he hadn’t quite dealt with things properly. So slow, he could definitely do. He preferred, if anything. And with each small step that they took, each boundary they gently pushed with each other, there was a tang of heartache he felt before he finally settled back down. When he did settle, though, he found himself more and more comfortable, more at ease with this time in his life than he ever thought he could be. In fact, he found that he downright _craved_ some stability, something that Curie provided for him in spades.

 

The first time their fingers had grazed each other, it had felt like an electric jolt fired through his body, awakening things in him that he hadn’t even been aware of. It was strange but once his heart stopped racing, he found that he _wanted_ it. Curie had blushed furiously, something that endeared her to him, and she moved her hand as she mumbled her apology. He chuckled, amused that for all her knowledge, she was still for all intents and purposes, a shy virgin, and he’d moved to take her hand in his. “It’s okay,” he assured her, his voice low. “I like this. Do … do you?”

 

Her blush deepened as she admitted, “Very much so.”

 

A smile tugged at his lips, charmed, his fingers running over hers. He wasn’t sure what job the synth she inhabited had worked in the Institute prior to being sprung, but whatever it was, it wasn’t completely menial. Her hands were soft and supple in a way that RJ’s had never been, even as a child. His were rough and full of callouses, and he almost felt like he was ruining Curie by association. But she didn’t seem to mind. She moved closer to him, her eyes fixated on their hands, on the way their fingers slowly intertwined in each other. And while she was focused on their hands, he was focused on her face. On the way her nostrils flared as her breathing picked up ever so slightly, the way the almost perpetual lines in her forehead melted away as she relaxed. The way her eyes crinkled as she smiled, something that had his heart pounding so hard against his chest, it felt like a deathclaw would pick it up from a mile away. He squeezed her hand gently as he asked, “What do you think?”

 

She paused a moment before she replied. “It is … very strange. My heart rate seems to have increased, along with respirations, and …” her eyes finally flicked up to meet his, “…and yet, I do not want to stop. Is this … normal?”

 

Her adorable inquisitive nature made him chuckle. “Yeah, Curie, I think this is pretty normal.”

 

“Curious. I should like to study this more.” She bit her lip as she added, “If you are willing, of course.”

 

He squeezed her hand again, feeling that familiar settling feeling sinking in, making him feel warm and comfortable. “Yeah. I think I’m cool with being your guinea pig on this one.”

 

She laughed at that with her bright, sparkling laughter, and for a moment, RJ could forget about his worries, his troubles, the messed up world that they lived in. In that moment, nothing else seemed to matter. It wouldn’t last long, reality would always come back to hit them in the face. But he figured, as long as he had these little moments, everything would be alright.


End file.
